outsidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Asa Farrell - Asa Farrell is the cousin of Foster Farrell the 6th, who is the son of clan leader Lady Ray. Asa’s fascination with the world below led him to leave the clan as a teenager. For the next decade, Asa lived amongst the rest of us, ultimately ending up on the West Coast. He quickly learned that the only thing that really mattered in the outside world was money. After hitting rock bottom, Asa decided to go back to Shay Mountain and his family. Despite his newfound commitment to mountain life, Asa's experience away from the Farrells will make it difficult for him to fully be a part of the clan again. He will remain somewhat conflicted about life on the mountain. His being different than the rest of his family will make it difficult for them to unite behind him - despite the fact that his ability to read and converse cogently with state authorities will end up being indispensable in the family’s struggle to save their way of life. Asa is played by Joe Anderson. * Big Foster - Big Foster, aka Foster Farrell the 6th, is the most powerful male on the hill, and next in line to be Bren'in, the Farrells’ king. He is a tightly wound knot of muscle and bone. His eventual ascension has long been promised to him but now his mother, Lady Ray, has delayed handing over power to him, largely due to Asa’s return. Big Foster has decided to take power for himself, an impulse that will cause major strife within the clan. Though he strongly believes in many of the tenets of Farrell culture, particularly the prohibition of money, he is all the same susceptible to the allure of alcohol, women, and guns. An egocentric, brutal, mad antagonist to Asa and the clan, Big Foster is an unforgettable embodiment of primitive malevolence. Big Foster is played by David Morse. * Lil' Foster - Lil’ Foster, aka Foster Farrell the 8th, is Big Foster’s eldest son. Soft-spoken and large, he is pathologically loyal to his father. He’s madly in love with G’Winveer and burdened by the fact that she won’t agree to be his wife - and he believes Asa’s return has something to do with her reluctance. Ever seeking his father’s approval, Lil’ Foster works tirelessly to assist Big Foster in all of his schemes, often to his own personal detriment. Lil' Foster is played by Ryan Hurst. * Gwin - G'Winveer is Asa's third cousin who’s lived a hard life but is a true rustic beauty. She's one of the clan's healers and grows herbs and concocts natural remedies. As teenagers, G'Win and Asa shared a special love that both felt would last forever. Asa, however, chose to leave the mountain and abandon G'Win rather than stay and start a family with her. After pining for him, G'Win began a long-term relationship with Big Foster's kinder, gentler son Lil’ Foster. G'Winveer is distrustful of Asa upon his return but still struggles with her long-buried feelings for him. G'Winveer is played by Gillian Alexy. Has to be one of the most beautiful women on TV * Hasil - Hasil is Asa's 4th cousin and one of the clan’s more unpredictable figures. The Farrells’ resident craftsman, Hasil enjoys carving intricate wooden sculptures and lends a hand in the production of their famous, small-batch Farrell Wine. Hasil is compelling, sexy, and curious about the real world, which leads him to form a bond with Asa. Hasil’s romantic interest in Sally-Ann, a girl from Blackburg, ultimately leads him to steal and then sell some of the clan’s potent moonshine, a move that threatens to precipitate the Farrells’ downfall. Hasil is played by Kyle Gallner. * Sheriff Wade Houghton - Kentucky State Deputy Sheriff Wade Houghton, Jr. is among the 5th generation of Houghtons to live in the area. All his male predecessors worked for coal companies, including his father, who was a respected union rep and died under somewhat mysterious circumstances. Houghton was determined to not go into the coal business and instead became a State Trooper. He married his high school sweetheart, Andi-Rae, whom he later learned suffered from depression. One night she didn’t come home and it was assumed by all that she had committed suicide. Now, Houghton is a man burdened by grief - he takes too many painkillers for his back pain and drinks too much, waking up far too often in the arms of women he’d rather not know. He loves his son more than life itself, but one would be hard pressed to say he is a great dad, as he leaves a big chunk of that parental responsibility to his sister, Ledda. Though he is loathe to admit it publicly, Houghton believes that Farrell magic is to blame for his father and Andi-Rae’s deaths…which is why today he does not want to engage in the fight against them. Sheriff Wade Houghton is played by Thomas M. Wright. * Sally-Ann - Sally-Ann is one of the few African-American residents in the town of Blackburg. She's a cashier at the local retail store, which is where Hasil spots and falls in love with her. She knows flirting with a Farrell is dangerous business, but she can’t help but be curious about him. Sally-Ann lives with her strict older brother, James. Their parents died when she was young and he is her only remaining family. James would normally be distrustful of any man sniffing around his younger sister, but the fact that the man in question is white and a Farrell stirs a rage in him which ultimately forces Sally-Ann to put her trust in the unknown. Sally-Ann is played by Christina Jackson. * Annalivia Farrell - Annalivia is the caretaker to Lady Ray Farrell, whom is our Bren’in. (Bren’in is a word we call our Leader.) Annalivia has taken a vow of silence for the servitude of her Bren’in. She is the only character on the show to do so. She is a peaceful, silent character always by her Bren’in’s side. Annalivia Farrell is played by Johanna McGinley.